The rapid advancement in technology related to capture and display of media content has resulted in an exponential growth in tools related to media content creation. Devices like mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA) are now being increasingly configured with video capture tools, such as a camera, thereby facilitating easy capture of media content.
The media content available at the device may be provided as an output by using various output means for example, a display, speaker, and the like. In an example, where the captured media content includes a number of people, for example a group photo, it is common to have individuals interested in viewing how he/she looks in the media content.